The Entrepreneurs Life
by yodalien
Summary: Semua pengusaha atau CEO mempunyai kisah kehidupannya masing-masing bukan? begitu pula dengan Jeon Jungkook dan Oh Sehun. ABO! WOLF! HUNHAN! KOOKV! sligth CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

**This story belong to me**  
 **Characters are belong to their god and parents**  
 **Don't copy paste**  
 **.**  
 **ENJOY MY STORY GUYS!**  
 **Happy reading!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"TAEHYUNGIE BANGUNLAH INI SUDAH SIANG!" Teriakan cetar membahana tersebut mewarnai pagi hari keluarga park.

BRAK!

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

"UMMAAA, TAETAEE AKAN TELATT! OTOKHE?" Panik taehyung sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Makanya jangan bangun siang, Tae-ie~! Kau mau sarapan disini atau di kantor, sayang?" Tanya baekhyun (umma).

"Ungg... tae sarapan di kantor saja, umma~ tiga puluh menit lagi wawancaranya mulai, jadi tae harus cepat bergegas." Jawabnya sambil memakai sepatu.

"Call! Hati-hati di jalan, tae-ie!" Baekhyun terdengar khawatir.

"Ndee~! Paii-paii umma!" Setelah itu Taehyung melesat menuju tempatnya melamar pekerja, yaitu...

 **Jk'sHouse**

.

.  
"Uggh..." dengung Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? Ada apa chagi?" Tanya sang alpha yaitu Chanyeol.

"Entahlah Channie... aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada taetae.." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Tenanglah sayang.. tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya." Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Sebagai seorang _omega male_ wajar saja Baekhyun merasa khawatir berlebih karena, perasaan seorang _omega male_ lebih peka dan sensitif dibandingkan omega biasa pada umumnya. 

**TAEHYUNG'S SIDE!**

.

Taehyung melangkah gugup memasuki perusahaan termegah di seoul itu. Sesekali menghela nafas pelan.

"Umma, tae gugup..." bisiknya seakan Baekhyun berada disampingnya.

Tungkai jenjangnya membawa ia menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya dengan sopan

"Permisi, apakah interviewnya sudah dimulai?"

Dan membuat sang wanita resepsionis mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Atas nama siapa, tuan?" Tanyanya ramah. Taehyung berdehem sebentar

"K-kim Taehyung.." Jawab Taehyung. Ia merasa seakan hidupnya dipertaruhkan sekarang, melihat jemari lincah sang resepsionis menari di atas keyboard.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung? Interview untuk anda dimulai 15 menit lagi, anda diperkenankan untuk menuju ke lantai 20 perusahaan ini. Dan ini kartu interview anda." Ujar sang wanita. Wow, formalitas di perusahaan ini benar-benar mengagumkan! Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Taehyung.

"Baik, nona. Terimakasih."

Setelah itu, tungkai rampingnya berjalan ke arah lift yang hanya terisi satu orang saja... entah kemana ribuan pegawai tersebut..

"Emm.. permisi! Maaf mengganggumu! Tapi lima belas menit lagi tae harus interview jadi..." Seketika terdiam saat mata setajam elang itu memandangnya.

"A-ada apa?" Cicit Taehyung.

Pria tersebut terus berjalan mendekatinya hingga Taehyung terpojok. Mengurungnya dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang dibalut dengan jas berkelas..

Mendekatkan kepalanya menuju tengkuk Jenjang nan menggoda milik Taehyung. Bernafas di sana dan mengecup nya dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat menggoda..." suara serak itu membuat Taehyung gemetar. Gila! Aura alpha nya kuat sekali! Kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Taehyung.

"A-aku..."

"Diamlah sayang, aku sedang menikmati santapanku saat ini." Potongnya. Membuat Taehyung terdiam.

BITE!

"Unngh~.." desah Taehyung pelan.

"Astaga.. menggoda sekali..." bisik pria itu lagi, kini ia memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung. Terus begitu hingga pintu lift terbuka.

"Semoga beruntung saat wawancar nanti, sayang." Bisiknya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung tak lupa mengecup bibir merah milik Taehyung sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

"Atas nama Kim Taehyung?" Suara itu mengagetkan Taehyung.

"Saya?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Silahkan memasuki ruang wawancara."

.  
CKLEK!

BLAM!

Suasana terasa mencekam bagi Taehyung... disana, pria brengsek yang memberikannya kissmark sedang menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan namun harus taehyung akui itu memberinya kesan sexy dan brengsek disaat bersamaan

"Kim Taehyung, silahkan duduk dan mari kita mulai wawancaranya."

Pada saat itu juga Taehyung merasa dirinya akan mati konyol.

.

.

.

 **PARK'S HOUSE**

BRAK!

"UMMAAAAA!" Teriakan itu membuat telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdenging..

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK TAE-" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika. Ditatapnya Taehyung lamat-lamat, ada yang berbeda dari anaknya...

"Umma? Ummaaa!" Ia berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan akan memeluknya erat jika Baekhyun tidak menghindar.

"Umma kenapa.. menghindar?" Dengung Taehyung pelan seperti anak kucing.

"Kau... Hawamu... kenapa terasa mengintimidasi begini?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang tidak beres segera menghampiri keduanya

DEG!

"Apa yang terjadi, tae? Appa merasa hawamu berbeda.." ujar Chanyeol heran.

"Tae-ie... apakah kau.. sudah ditandai?" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Taehyung menegang.

"T-tae.."

"Baek, lebih baik kita bertiga bicarakan di kamar Taetae saja.. setikdanya biarkan dia mandi dan ganti baju dulu." Potong Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau memberikan anggukan setuju.

Tae yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadipun menuntun Umma Appanya menuju ke kamarnya, membiarkan Umma Appanya mendudukan diri dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya sedangkan ia berganti pakaian..

.  
.

TAP!

"Nah, Umma, Appa, ada apa?" Ujar Taehyung saat duduk berhadapan dengan ChanBaek

"Katakan pada Umma, sayang.. apakah kau.. sudah ditandai?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Eh? Ditandai?" Intonasinya terdengar kaget

"T-tapi umma bilang, ha-harus berhubungan b-badan dulu kan kalau di-ditandai?" Lanjutnya gagap.

"Ditandai bukan hanya melalui hubungan intim saja, Tae-ie. Ditandai bisa melalui kecupan di bibir maupun gigitan di leher." Kini Chanyeol angkat suara.

"A-apa..." taehyung menegang, seketika kejadian di lift tadi berputar di otaknya.

"Apakah ada yang mengecup atau meninggalkan tanda di lehermu, sayang?" Baekhyun mulai terdengar khawatir melihat Taehyung yang mendadak diam itu.

"U-umma.." kini mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca

"Aigoo, mengapa menangis? Sini umma peluk.." Dengan sigap, baekhyun membawa anak bungsunya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"U-umma... hiks! Umma appa mianhae... hiks!" Taehyung mulai menangis, membuat Chanyeol merasa iba.

"Jangan menangis, Tae-ie~ kamu tidak bersalah. Kenapa menangis, hmm?" Bujuk Chanyeol lembut.

"T-tae.. tae sudah di-ditandai..." Bisik Taehyung, tapi mampu didengar oleh pasangan umma-appa tersebut.

"Siapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut membuat Taehyung tenang.

"D-dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan tempat Tae melamar pekerjaan, Appa.." Ungkapnya.

"Namanya?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran

.

.

.

"J-jeon Jungkook.."

TBC!  
 **Haloo^^~ panggil saja aku Hera/Dev^^! Dev sengaja buat pendek dulu, karena ini ch. permulaan dan membutuhkan respon dari para pembaca^^! Terimakasih sudah membacanya dan mohon review nya yaa^^! Supaya Dev semakin semangat membuat chapter chapter dengan words yang banyak dan memuaskan kalian^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeon's Mansion**

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Cklek!

"Maaf mengganggumu tuan Jeon, ini wiski yang anda minta." Ucap seorang pelayan lelaki itu.

"Hm, letakkan disana" Sahut tuan Jeon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Blam!

 **JEON's POV!**

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi..

 _"Emm.. permisi! Maaf mengganggumu! Tapi lima belas menit lagi tae harus interview jadi..."_

Lihatlah dia, pria polos bak boneka barbie yang hilang.. malaikat yang tersesat di dunia kegelapan, membangkitkan jiwa hades dalam diriku. Aku menandaimu tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun seolah-olah hal inilah yang kau tunggu. Siapa kau berani mengusikku? Aromamu begitu manis, hingga mampu mengusik Jeon Jungkook sang Alpha terkuat di Korea..

Jeon Taehyung sepertinya sangat cocok untukmu bukan?

.  
 **END OF JK's POV**

 **Taehyung's Side**

.  
"Jeon Jungkook.." ungkapan Taehyung membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jeon Jungkook katamu?" Lirih baekhyun membuat Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah dibuatnya

"Mi-mianhaeyo Eomma.. Appa.." Chanyeol tersenyum maklum

"Gwenchanayo Tae-ie~, Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang baik. Seiring berjalannya waktu Tae akan mengenal siapa itu Jeon Jungkook." Setelahnya raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius

"Tetapi, Tae harus tau kepada siapa hati Tae-ie berlabuh.. bila Tae tidak merasa nyaman bersama Jungkook maka Tae bisa memutuskan hubungan mate yang kalian berdua jalani.. tetapi Appa harap Tae merasa nyaman dengannya. Semua keputusan berada di tanganmu, Taetae~" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Taehyung menjadi tenang

"Nde Appa~" dan bisa tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

"Jjaa~ tidurlah sayang. Besok adalah hari pertamamu bekerja bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut

"Lohh? Bagaimana Eomma tau? Uhh Taetae bahkan belum memberitahukannya pada kalian~" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Perusahaan Alpha mu itu mengirimi pesan kepada Eomma, bahwa anak kesayangan Eomma yang manis ini diterima~" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mencubiti pipi gembul anaknya.

"Uggh, Eomma~~!" Eluh Taehyung

"Hihihi! Maaf sayang, Eomma gemas sekali! Jja~ sekarang Tae tidur nde?" Tanyanya.

"Ndee~! Jaljayo Eomma~ Appa~!" Angguk Taehyung

CUP!

"Jaljayo Taetae/Tae-ie." Setelahnya, Chanyeol menaikan selimut Taehyung dan menutup pintu kamar putri (putra :v) semata wayangnya. Membiarkan Taehyung mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bertemu muka dengan Jeon Jungkook.

.

.  
 **Jk's House**

.  
Semua orang nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuat suasana pagi perusahaan milik Jeon Jungkook begitu ramai dan padat.

Hampir seluruh karyawan nampak sibuk, kecuali Park Taehyung yang sekarang sibuk mengusir rasa gugupnya. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena Jeon Jungkook dengan segala kekuasaannya, mengangkat Park Taehyung menjadi sekretaris pribadinya dan membuatnya berbagi ruangan kerja dengan Jungkook..

.  
"S-sajangnim.. b-berhentilah menatap Tae." Uh, sepertinya kebiasaan Omega manis yang satu ini tidak dapat di hilangkan hmm?

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa, sayang?" Goda Jungkook sambil menyeringai tampan.

"U-uh.. Tae maluu~! Kenapa Tae dipandangi terus~ Tae kan bukan lukisan! Uggh~!" Siapapun kuatkan iman Jeon Jungkook sekarang, seorang Park Taehyung berani bertingkah semenggemaskan itu di hadapan bos nya, astaga!

"Taehyung.." Panggil Jungkook.

"Ehh? Ndee~?" Sahut Taehyung polos.

"Kemari sebentar." Taehyung yang belum menangkap signal bahaya, mau saja mendatangi Jungkook dan berdiri langsung dihadapannya.

"Ada ap- Ah!"

Bruk!

Jungkook dengan cepat menarik Taehyung hingga mampu membuatnya duduk diatas pangkuan Jungkook dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"K-kookie..." Reflek Taehyung.

"Kookie? Aku?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memeluk pinggang Omega manisnya.

"Eh? maaf, Tae keceplosan. Maaf sajang-"

"Tidak papa, selama omegaku senang. Maka aku juga akan ikut senang." Potongnya.

BLUSH!

"Uggh, Kookie~!" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook gemas.

BITE!

"Unggh~"

"Jangan menggodaku dengan tingkah imutmu, Sayang. Aku ingin omegaku tetap _steril_ hingga waktuku untuk mating tiba." Ujarnya sambil menjilat bekas gigitannya di pipi Taehyung.

"M-mesum~!" Taehyung tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan bahu dan leher Jungkook.

.

.  
 **Lunch Time**

"Psst! Lihatlah! Tuan Jeon dan sekretaris pribadi barunya akan makan siang bersama!"

"Oh! Kau benar! Tuan Jeon bahkan memeluk pinggangnya!"

"Lihatlah mereka! Sungguh sepasang Alpha dan Omega yang sangat serasi!"

Berbagai bisikan mengiringi perjalanan pasangan KookTae menuju kantin. Semuanya berbisik-bisik tanpa mengetahui bahwa pendengaran seorang Jeon Jungkook setajam silet (:v). Ya, hanya Jungkook. Karena Taehyung sedang sibuk menundukan kepalanya karena malu dilihat banyak orang, apalagi posisinya dan Jungkook sangat dekat.

"K-kookie~ Tae malu..." Ujar Taehyung pelan.

"Berhentilah bertingkah imut, sayang. Jangan bangunkan serigala yang sedang tertidur, sayang" Bisik Jungkook.

"Uhh.. Mesum!" Melihat Taehyung, membuat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia.

.

DRRT!

.

DRRT!

.

DRRT!

.

Bunyi ponsel pintar milik Jungkook menyadarkannya dari lamunan dadakan yang baru saja diterimanya. Saat melihat nama penelfonnya, membuat Jungkook terpaksa mengangkatnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

 _"..."_

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

 _"..."_

"Baiklah, kau langsung saja ke ruanganku. Aku akan menyusul 5 menit lagi" Setelahnya Jungkook memutuskan percakapan tersebut secara sepihak. Membuat Taehyung memandangnya, seakan bertanya _"Siapa yang menelfon?"_.

"Sepupu sialanku dating berkunjung, Sayang. Hiarukan saja dia." Ujar Jungkook santai.

"Kookie tidak boleh begitu~! Sepupu Kookie rela berkunjung kesini kan? Harusnya Kookie menghargainya tau~!" Taehyung menggerutu lucu.

 _"Hahh.. kau hanya belum mengenalnya,Tae-ie."_ Inner Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Mari kita temui sepupuku itu." Kini untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Jeon Jungkook mengalah pada orang lain selain ibunya.

.

.

.

.

 **Director Room**

"Ah! Lihatlah, Jeon Jungkook telah tiba!" Ujar seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk diatas singgasana Jungkook.

"Oh? Siapa namja manis dibelakangmu, kook-ah?" Lanjutnya. Membuat Jungkook jengah melihatnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kau seolah tak tau apa-apa, Oh Sehun." Balas Jungkook.

"Oh ayolah! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" Rengek Sehun.

"Terserah!" Jujur saja, Jungkook lelah memiliki sepupu seabsurd Oh Sehun. Untuk fisik, bolelah. Tapi untuk sifat? Astaga! Jungkook hanya bisa mendoakan semoga yang menjadi mate Sehun nantinya bias bersabar dengan sifat absurd miliknya.

.

"Jadi~ siapa namamu, manis?" Tanya Sehun. Membuat Jungkook menatapnya tajam.

"E-eh? Anyeong Haseyo~ Park Taehyung Imnida~" Jawab Taehyung manis.

"Aigoo~ lucunyaa~!" Hampir saja Sehun bisa mencubit pipi Taehyung karena..

"Sentuh dia dan akan ku patahkan tanganmu, Oh Sehun." Desis Jungkook.

"Ehehehehee~"

.

DUAGH!

.

"Ouch! Yak! Kenapa menendangku?!" Pekik Sehun tak terima.

"Hanya kesal." Sahut Jungkook enteng. Sedangkan Taehyung yang baru saja melihat sepak-terjang-jungkook-sehun hanya bisa menganga melihatnya. _"Absurd sekali~''_ batinnya miris.

.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" akhirnya mereka memulai percakapan normal mereka.

"Aku akan memberitaumu nanti saja, Kook. Karena ini sedikit privasi." Jelas Sehun pelan sambil melirik Taehyung.

"Oh, kalau begitu Tae akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk berbicara nee~?" Ini pertama kalinya seorang Park Taehyung peka, sungguh.

"Tak perlu, Tae. Aku akan menemui Jungkook di rumahnya saja. Lagipula, aku harus pergi. Perusahaan sedang membutuhkan ceo nya saat ini." Cengir Sehun kemudian pamit pergi.

.

BLAM!

.

Setelah melihat Sehun pergi, kedua insan berbeda jenis itupun mulai larut dalam pekerjaanya masing-masing hingga waktunya mereka pulang tiba.

"Baby, apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Jungkook saat menghampiri meja omeganya.

"Sudah Kookie~ ada apa~?" Sahut Taehyung sambil membereska pekerjaanya.

"Ayo pulang bersama, Sayang." Ajak Jungkook membuat Taehyung membeku.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sayang." Ya, Park Taehyung melupakan satu hal. Bahwa perintah seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

"B-baiklah Kookie~" Setelahnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran menuju parkiran mobil. Dimana Lamborghini Aventador berwarna Black Doff milik Jungkook terparkir indah disana.

.

CKLEK!

.

"Silahkan masuk, Omegaku~" Dengan romantisnya, Jeon Jungkook membukakan pintu untuk Omeganya.

"N-nde~" Balas Taehyung dengan muka memerah lembut, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah manisnya.

.

BRRM!

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook terus menggenggam tangan milik Taehyung. Membuat jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tangan besar Jungkook. Mengirimkan rasa aman dan nyaman padanya hingga akhirnya Taehyung terlelap. Jungkook yang tak merasakan pergerakan dari Taehyungpun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pemandangan seorang malaikat manis sedang terlelap.

.

CUP!

.

"Have a nice dream, babe. Jaljayo, Nae sarang."

.

.

.

.

TBC!

HUELOO GAESS~ sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada pada chingu-deul yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorit, memfollow bahkan readers yang sekedar ngunjungin ff ini~^^ oiya, disini Jeon Mansion sama Jk's House bedalohh yaa :v. Jk's House itu nama perusahaannya si jeka hehe :v.

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih setia menungu~^^ Dev janji akan cepat Update bila tak ada halangan hehe~^^ jangan lupa review/fav/follow yakk~^^

ANYEONGG~


End file.
